Forum:Striker Units
Hi everyone. I was wondering about the standard designation format of Striker Unit names and its models. While Nipa's Weasel is linking the Striker Units on infobox to the Wikipedia (appreciate your work), I thought it might be a good time to bring this up. The designation format Nipa's Weasel is using for Karlsland/German Striker/Plane seems to be different from the actual designation format of the real aircraft or the SW designation. *The real world German designation is (Two letter manufacturer code)(Space)(Designation Number)(Capital letter variant code)(Dash)(Sub-variant number) Example:Bf 109G-6. *The SW universe version found in DVD booklet is slightly different. It's (Two letter manufacturer code)(Designation Number)(Capital letter variant code)(Dash)(Sub-variant number) Example:Bf109G-6. *The one used by Nipa's Weasel is different from either of these two. It's (Two letter manufacturer code)(Space)(Designation Number)(Space)(Capital letter variant code)(Dash)(Sub-variant number) Example:Bf 109 G-6. Maybe we should decide which format to use? Another thing, I was thinking of making pages for each of the Striker Units based on the DVD booklet. We can put infobox with specifications(i.g. Magic engine, weight, length, speed, etc...) like ones for witches, summary of description from the booklet, and list of users. How does that sound? Sorry for bad English --Yellow14 22:42, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I was about to make a comment about that once I'm done with the Witch pages (meaning right now) but since it's already here, I just use this place. As stated above I went with the Bf 109 G-6 form, because that is the actual real world German designation in German literature and also what was used by the Reichsluftfahrtministerium of the Third Reich (Source). I favoured this form instead of the booklet form because it seems like a minor mistake and looks more correct the way it's done now. As for Striker Unit pages, more content is always welcome. If you are not sure about how to do stuff or want to sandbox around, you can use your userspace and later move the final pages. Nipa's Weasel(talk) irc.rizon.net#aliveandwell 00:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC) OK, so we can use *'(Two letter manufacturer code)(Space)(Designation Number)(Space)(Capital letter variant code)(Dash)(Sub-variant number)' Example:Bf 109 G-6. format for all Karlslander striker units designation. I've also created a sample format for Striker Unit Pages in my userpage. So if anyone is interested, you can check that leave a comment on my talkpage. --Yellow14 03:32, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I have a question as well, if there is going to be Striker units listed would the Fuso made units include the Allied designations for them? EX: Zero or Oscar Fallschirmjager 00:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC)Fallschirmjager Well, the Striker Units are never referred by the "Allied code name" in any of the Strike Witches media (or at least as far as I know), so I don't think that is necessary or appropriate. BTW, Zero is not the official Allied name for A6M. It's "Zeke" FIY. --Yellow14 02:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, oooops. I'm being alittle slow this weekend because of a tooth ache. It was Zeke, I'm just used to them being referred to as Zeros, mostly by my relatives that served in the Pacific in WW2. If the Allied codenames won't fly what about the Japanese nicknames for them?Fallschirmjager 13:37, February 13, 2011 (UTC)Fallschirmjager Japanese nicknames, like Shoki for Ki44? I believe it was used in Suomus Misfits series several times, so it might worth listing. Though I would wait until the booklet of S2 DVD6 comes out which should have Suwa Amaki's profile (she usese Army Type 3 Fighter "Hien") and if it has the nickname listed, them it's probably official. --Yellow14 14:10, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, aliitle of topic but Season 2 coming out at the end of the month, will it be in english?Fallschirmjager 17:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC)Fallschirmjager I'm not sure what you are talking about... Vol.6 of the Japanese DVD/BD is coming out at the end of the month, but that is only in Japanese. I don't think there will be a English version DVD for a while. They said they plan to release it this year though. --Yellow14 18:59, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, some people said "Season 2 coming out Feb 25" I wasn't sure if it was in english or japanese. I would watch the japanese version but I don't like reading subtitles all the time.Fallschirmjager 23:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC)Fallschirmjager